creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin
Archive 1 Archive 2 New Story Dup, if you have the time, I'd love some feedback on my new story A Figure in the Fog Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 19:34, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Need Advice On Redone Prologue of Story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:451220 How should I make this beginning shorter and would it be much better if I were just open the story with a short folklore prologue establishing this particular culture and mythology, as well describing the creation of the particular world and its animals. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 00:16, April 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Need Advice On Redone Prologue of Story Okay, thank you. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 15:40, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Possibly I would like you to take a look at A Perfect Memory and personally tell me your thoughts. I would greatly appreciate it. If you are busy and unable to get to it, then that is perfectly fine as well. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 16:28, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Ha, no worries It's not going anywhere. Hope you get your work done! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 00:19, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads up on that blog; ninja-master Emp beat me to it though. He's a sneaky old Bcrat. Jay Ten (talk) 15:39, April 19, 2015 (UTC) A Word Glad to see you applied for rollback; I'm sure you'll do great. Being that you'll likely be promoted, I wanted to point out one small thing I've noticed. You use the word "overally" and even switch "overall" to that spelling, but "overally" isn't actually a recognized word. I realize it's probably something they say where you're from, but it's not really an acceptable use in English. "Overall" doesn't really have any variants. Just wanted to point that out so it doesn't cause any problems, and I figured you'd want to know. I should've told you sooner but I kept forgetting. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 14:25, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Although it may sound awkward to use it by itself, it's actually correct. "Overall, the meeting went well" is a correct statement. If you're uncomfortable with using it in a certain situation, I would just use an alternative - "As a whole, the meeting went well." Although I think the version with "overall" sounds better, both are correct. To my knowledge, "in overall" is not functional. Here is a page of examples I found. Hope this answers your question. Jay Ten (talk) 17:01, April 21, 2015 (UTC) What do you think? Hi Putin, I mean Dupin. I need to ask you one question, and your honest opinion. What of my pastas have the potential to be nominated for PotM, or what of my pastas have the quality of a great nominated pasta? It's my goal to have one my pastas nominated, or at a higher level, win a PotM award. So, what do you think? RuckusQuantum 16:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for that very honest opinion. I guess you're right. I'm writing for four years now, but that's just in news and feature writing. My experience in CP writing is only one year, and I still can improve. :This reminds me of my experience in Photoshop. Either way, even you didn'tdidn't answer my question, you're right. I still lack experience. Thanks! RuckusQuantum 17:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Just came from upvoting your story Thief over on creepypasta.com. Between you, me, and Humboldt (that I know of) it's nice to see the wiki regulars putting in some solid appearances over there lately. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 21:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Three of my "average" stories have been picked! Lol, just kidding. I actually think it's a woman that runs that site based on some of the comments I've seen. Anyway, I agree it definitely isn't perfect, but I just appreciate the opportunity to get some of my stuff out there. The fact that it's highlighted for the first week or so that it's on the site by being in the recent posts column is nice, plus the ability to get votes shows at least some people are reading it...something that doesn't happen over here. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:30, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Story marked for review Hey so like, you edited my story My Fear Of Mirrors and flagged it for review, I'm new at posting and I was just wondering if i had broken a rule or what was wrong with my story. Thanks for the feedback! KiausT (talk) 14:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC)